13 Reasons
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: There are 13 reasons for Draco to jump off the Astronomy Tower. This story is very unlikely to happen because of the main reason why but I felt like writing the story. Inspired by Thirteen Reasons Why By Jay Asher and BornInTheBeautifulSouth's story You Drove Me To This. Teen for suicide. Also for some cussing.
1. Prologue

Yes I'm posting another story, I will work on my other stories after this. I will update Gods go to Middle School for real this time, within the next few days. I get off school this Friday so lets hope I will write a lot this summer. This takes place in 8th year. But really 4th through 8th year. Inspired by 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher and BornInTheBeautifulSouth's story You Drove me to This. You could say my story's situation is very unlikely but what ever I had to write this story. I don't own Harry Potter. :(

~Evangeline

* * *

Prologue:

"Hey Luna, can you do a favor for me? Yeah you can sorry for pushing this on to you but, in this package is what I want you to do for me. Thanks, bye." Draco said to Luna and then hurried away towards the Astronomy Tower. Professor Snape then walks by the Astronomy Tower to see Draco jumping off the tower. He then proceeds to go look over the edge, but doesn't see Draco's body. Snape knows that his eyes weren't playing tricks so he goes tell the Headmistress. Later on at dinner: "Hello students of Hogwarts. It seems that our head boy, Draco Malfoy has gone missing. He is presumed dead since Professor Snape witness him jumping off the Astronomy Tower. If you have any information come see me after you finished eating your dinner. That is all." Said McGonagall. Luna thinks about the favor Draco asked of her earlier that day while she eats. She wants to tell the headmistress but feels like she should not. She then goes back to her dorm and opens the package.


	2. Luna

1st Chapter of the story yay! I will definitely finish the story soon. Disclaimer's in the Prologue.

~Evangeline

* * *

Luna opened the package to find two bundles of voitters and a bag full of navi-jewels. She then took the letter addressed to her from one of the bundles.  
(Voice letters basically voice mail. But it can only be heard by the person it is addressed to and or it can only be heard by specific people. GPS jewelery. Red=North|Green=West|Yellow=South|Blue=East)

**Hello Luna. I'm sure by now you have heard that I jumped off the tower. I will not tell you where I am. There were reasons why I jumped and I don't regret jumping. Now before I continue I want you to distribute the navi-jewels. The choker necklace one is for you. I got you that one because you remind me of Cinderella. I will not continue until you do this, here's the list.**

_Pansy Parkinson - Necklace_

_Parvati Patil __- Necklace_

_Theo Nott - Bracelet_

_Ginny Weasley - Ring_

_Blaise Zabini - Bracelet_

_Hannah Abbott - Necklace_

_Astoria Greengrass - Ring_

_Harry Potter - Bracelet_

_Hermione Granger - Ring_

_Neville Longbottom - Bracelet_

_Ron Weasley - Bracelet_

_Daphne Greengrass - Necklace_

_Professor Snape - Bracelet_

**Might as well do this now as well. There are numbers on the voitters. Hand them out in the order from above, use the bundle you got this letter from. Once you done that you can open this letter again.**

The letter automatically closed and Luna tried to open it but it wouldn't open. So she went and did what Draco told her to do.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. Short I know but the next chapter will be longer.

~Evangeline.


	3. Pansy

2nd chapter already! Written 3 chapters in a row! I'm on a roll. It's probably because I've planned it in my head for such a long time already. Disclaimer is in Prologue.

~Evangeline

* * *

Once Luna had distributed the navi-jewels she went straight back to her dorm to open the letter again.

**I see you have finished that task. Once you receive all the letters back again. You'll know what to do next then. I'm sorry for putting you through this Luna. The voitters will be owled to you, but under the name Cindy Goode. Hopefully this won't take to long. I know you'll be curious but the other bundle of voitters,can only be opened at your next task.**

Luna sighed and started reading her book.

* * *

Pansy was a little confused when Luna handed her a necklace and a letter. She was only acquaintances with the girl. Nonetheless she put on the necklace and opened the letter once she sat down on one of the sofas in the common room.

**Hello Pansy. I see Cindy gave you the letter and necklace already.**

Pansy was feeling shocked to hear Draco's voice coming from the letter. This letter is probably a product from WWW maybe the necklace as well. She didn't want anyone to hear the letter as well if they could, so she went to her dorm. Why was Draco calling Luna, Cindy?

**Pansy so predictable. Your scared that you hear my voice since I jumped off the tower. Good, cause you're one of the reasons why I jumped. Yes you heard that right. Pansy you were my first kiss. Was I your first as well? Well if I was then, you turned into a snobby and clingy bitch after that. You lied! I never slept with you! You probably thinking about that one time, you raped me. I didn't sleep with you. You're probably thinking why am I making a big deal out of this. I was okay with the lie in the beginning, but then it started a chain reaction. You're not the only reason why I jumped so don't feel too bad. You just started it all. I'll stop bothering you now. Send the voitter back to Luna in the morning. Address it to Cindy Goode though. Just kidding! Put the necklace on and it will lead you to somewhere special. But do what I said to do after this.  
**

Pansy felt delighted to stop hearing his voice. She did as instructed the necklace led her to a spot by the lake, where they first kissed. She went back to her dorm. But as she went to bed she still felt guilty and almost started crying. Slytherins aren't suppose to cry so she held it in and finally fell asleep. The next morning she got up and got ready for class and sent the letter back as instructed before heading to breakfast.

* * *

Done. Won't be edited until tomorrow. The chapters are getting longer slightly. I'm hoping to finish the story by tomorrow but if it isn't then on Friday. I'm very proud of my self. I've never wrote this many chapters in a day.

~Evangeline

* * *

Has now been edited and I changed the chapter a little.


	4. Parvati

I wrote this chapter while I was at school(During Spanish). I like Spanish as a language but I don't like the teacher who teaches the class. Really what kind of teacher still teaches when there is one day of school left? I've had to go to this class twice a day all school year-long. But oh well, I get to go to high school with two credits already. Enough of ranting, I'm pretty sure the readers understand that the disclaimer is in the prologue.

~Evangeline

* * *

Luna received the letter from Pansy the moment she sat down for breakfast. She took the letter and put in her bag. Luna looked across the hall, to see Parvati with a letter.

* * *

Parvati just finished breakfast and was waiting on Lavender to finish. She put on the necklace, Luna gave her, and opened the letter.

**Hello.**

Parvati closed the letter and made an excuse to Lavender. Then she went outside and opened the letter again.

**Don't worry only you can hear the letter. Hate to break it to you but, you're one of the reasons why I jumped. Follow the necklace's directions.**

The necklace started to glow. _10 paces south, 7 paces west, 12 paces north, and 2 paces east later..._ Parvati was in front of a suit of armor.

**Remember this? This is about a certain list you made. Your compliments flattered me. The list caused me a lot of trouble though. Especially from one of my best friends. He like you, give him a chance. His initials are TN. I'm sure you don't want to keep the letter so, send it to Cindy Goode.**

It was almost time for class, so Parvati headed to class and sent the letter after the class was over.

* * *

This story isn't anywhere near done but I will update the my other stories soon. I'm in the process of typing/writing the next chapter now. It probably be added tonight hopefully. This is shorter than the previous chapter. I think the next one will be short as well but the chapter after that is interesting. Please review!


	5. Theo

I wrote part of this chapter while I was at school as well.(During Gym and Spanish) Tomorrow is half day and it's the last day of school for me so I'll update again when I get home.

~Evangeline

* * *

Theo walked out of potions when he remembered he had a letter to read. He didn't have anymore classes for the rest of the day and went outside to read it. Before opening the letter he put on the bracelet.

**Hey Theo, your heard I jumped didn't you? Sorry to say this but you were one of the reasons. We were the best of friends. You let Parvati's crush on me go to your head. Theo I hope you're happy now. I gave a hint to Parvati for you. But this voitter is to torture you so put on the bracelet and follow the directions.**

The bracelet led him to right in front of the Slytherin Common Room. Theo was a little confused but he knew Draco had a reason for this even though he might as well be dead.

**You're confused aren't you? Well this where our friendship supposedly ended. Jealously made a lifelong friendship end. You heard Pansy's bragging didn't you? Well those were lies! You should have confronted me about it. But you didn't. You decided to fight with me, that made me even more depressed. Hope your glad that you aren't the worse person on this list. Yes there are people on this list who made it worse, I can't believe another one of our mates made me feel worse. But he isn't the next person I'm torturing after you. I want all the people on my list to remember. I hope I did that, you don't need the letter anymore. So do this for me at least send it to Cindy Goode. You could say she's my secret keeper in a way. Don't think this is over. Goodbye for now. Love Drake.**

Theo started to shake, the last sentence made him feel horrible. He raced to the owlery and sent the voitter. Doing this made him feel somewhat better. He tried to calm down but couldn't, so he made his way towards the hospital wing. Madame Pomfery saw him the moment he stumbled in and gave him some calming and sleeping draught.

* * *

Chapter done tonight like I thought I would. Poor Theo. Ginny's next what's her role in this? Similar to what Tyler did in the book. This chapter was longer than I thought that's good I guess. Please review.


	6. Ginny

Okay so I have time to start writing this chapter this might end up being a sneak peek since I don't have enough time to type this now. I have to go school and sit through 8th grade graduation. I shouldn't complain thought since I'm part of the 8th grade but I feel like everybody is just going to stare. On to the story.

~Evangeline

* * *

Ginny just finished an early lunch so she had a lot of time to spare until her next class. She went back to the common room to read the letter Luna gave her. She had already put on the ring the instance Luna gave it to her. The ring was pretty but seemed very familiar she couldn't remember why though. Ginny sat at the end of the stairs of the girl dorms and opened the letter.

**Hello Ginny. You do know what this is right? Especially since your brothers invented it the ring also. You're wondering why I would send a voitter to you. Well I have a list. People on this list are the reasons why I jumped. It may have been years ago but you had no right to take those pictures because they were private. The only place I felt safe was in my dormitory at that time. But you made it unsafe. I can't believe he helped you. He was my friend, but he betrayed me. I used to think you weren't as bad as your brothers but this changed my opinion. The ring is going to lead you to as close to the spot I want you to go to. Cause who knows what the password is now. You know what I'm talking about.**

The letter went silent and the navi-ring started to glow. Ginny ended up in front of the Slytherin Common Room but the ring didn't stop glowing. But that didn't matter she knew what Malfoy meant. She slid down to the flower and started to cry.

**I'm glad you feel horrible for what you have done but I'm not done yet. You took photos of me undressing and sold them without my consent. But I still can't believe he helped you it makes me feel even worse than I do now. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. That's it for now. Send the voitter to Cindy Goode, it's only for show so no one gets curious and wants to read it. You know I mean Luna right? Until later Ginny Weasley. I will talk to you soon. Who said the dead don't talk?**

Ginny stayed on the floor staring into space until Pansy came around to see her. Pansy knew how she felt so she helped Ginny back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

I got home earlier than I decided to. I was going to stay at school but came home with my parents after the 8th grade graduation, cause I didn't want to get on the bus wearing my dress plus it was raining and I would have to walk to the bus and my flats would get dirty. Overall there was no point in staying at school. So I finished the chapter.

~Evangeline


	7. Blaise and Hannah

Thank you for reviewing confused reader, I see that the story is listed as Dramione and it is I just haven't got to that part yet. I added other characters that were very important to the story which other than Hermione and Draco are Pansy and Astoria but it doesn't show up.

~Evangeline

* * *

Luna was getting bored on waiting for everyone else to read their letters and hoped that they would soon. She was glad when she received two letters that day.

_Earlier..._

The professors gave the 8th year a day off so Blaise decided to clean out his bag then meet up with some of his mates. While cleaning out his bag he found a letter and bracelet. He felt compelled to put on the bracelet so that what he did. The letter then opened automatically.

**Hi Blaise. Didn't expect to hear my voice again did you? Did you forget about me or just tried to. Well good for you, because you did a good thing trying to forget. You know somewhere in your heart that you caused me to jump. Now I'm going to remind you of what you did. Remember little Ginny Weasley? Are you still infatuated with her? Probably are,remember how you helped her? If you are in the dorm this will be a very short trip.**

The bracelet glowed and Blaise ended up by Draco's former bed. Draco had moved out when he became head boy to share a common room with Granger. He sat on the bed and started thinking about what he had done. Should he regret it or not?

**Starting to remember are you or did you never forget? You helped her get pictures of me. How could you betray me?! Was it for her affection or was it money? I have no idea all I can ask are questions but your betrayal hurt me. You're not alone cause you weren't the only one who hurt me. There were others, this is not the last time you will hear my voice don't forget that. Send this to Cindy Goode.**

Theo came into the dorm to see Blaise lying on Draco's bed looking very emotionless. This is what Draco meant. He didn't think Blaise was going to move for a while so he sent the voitter to Luna for him and then went to tell their friends that Blaise wasn't feeling well.

* * *

Hannah had to clean up her dorm by herself. Her room mates are total slobs. She sometimes wonder if they are even girls cause of how messy they was cleaning the dresser when she found the voitter and necklace. The necklace was pretty she just had to try it on and then she opened the letter.

**Hello Hannah. Remember me, Draco Malfoy? Of course you do right cause who forgets the head boy and I was very popular too. You came to me, I didn't think hufflepuffs were desperate. You proved me wrong. You believed Pansy's lies. Do you know how many guys always asked me if I shagged a person the day they ask me? I didn't want a reputation as a player cause I'm not one. You just had to believe Pansy. You came up to me asking for a date. I told you I wasn't interested, then you asked for a shag. I walked away you cried. But the next day Hannah, you went bragging that I had shagged you. I felt very hurt. I didn't expect a hufflepuff to stab me in the back but that's what you did. Hannah, you were one of the people who made me jump off that tower. But to hurt you even more the necklace is going to lead you to where it all happened. Send this letter to Cindy Goode when you're done sulking because of listening to this.**

Like Draco said the necklace lead Hannah close to a spot by the forbidden forest. Hannah had never felt so guilty in her short life, she raced off to the owlery. She didn't need the voitter in her possession anymore it would only make her feel more guilty.

* * *

Yeah I was lazy yesterday to write this and today I went shopping. Also I'm a little sick but it doesn't really stop me from doing anything really. I'm glad I have a long summer break this is the first time in years that I have had a break this long. Next chapter will be coming soon, probably tomorrow or maybe today.

* * *

This would've been up yesterday but my internet was acting stupid, sorry.

~Evangeline


	8. Astoria and Harry

Astoria and Harry were having a picnic by the lake. They had gotten together after a month of school. Their other lovers had not worked out after the war. Both of them had brought the letters and jewelery from Luna with them. "Let's open our letters now Harry." Astoria said after they had finish eating and kissing.

**How are you Astoria? I assume that Potter is there with you, hi Harry. Are you wondering why I sent you a voitter when I jumped off a tower? Well I wrote it before I jumped and I had Cindy give you the letter. Harry might as well tell you that other letter is from me. It doesn't contain the same content. Astoria you were my fiancé. We grew up together knowing that we were going to get married when we were older. You were my first love, we would've gone through the engagement if you didn't believe those lies. But that in a way isn't a bad thing, we found other people to make us happy. Tori, you believed those lies and encouraged me to continue because you couldn't feel the love between us anymore. Your encouragement hurt me because I wasn't a player, all because of lies I had to act like one. Follow the ring now, you can follow her as well Harry.**

The ring led Harry and Astoria to a corridor near the Astronomy Tower. They both sat on the floor, Astoria leaned on Harry shaking.

**Tori, you could have told me that it wasn't working out and you wanted to see other people. I wish that I never told you what I'm about to say cause it probably almost break your heart. Astoria, you were one of the people who caused me to jump off the tower. Sorry wish I could take it back but I had to get this off of my mind. Harry that's why you received a letter. You were one of the people who caused me to jump, don't be go around telling the other people who have received letters. I suggest you open your letter now to get it over. This is not the last time you will hear from me. **

Astoria was still shaking so Harry wanted to take her to the Hospital Wing. "No Harry, we are going to stay here and read your letter." Harry decided to open the letter because Astoria probably would still refuse to go.

**Hello Harry, remember when you rejected my friendship in 1****st**** year? Who would've known we would become friends later in life? If you were ****there with Astoria when she opened her letter, then you know what this is about. I know you didn't like getting all that attention every year, I didn't either. Harry, why did you stalk me during 6****th**** year? It would've been less weird if you tried to befriend me. Rumors started saying that you and I were gay. But we know that isn't true. Some things you did better than me I became jealous. I guess you could say the main reason you caused me to jump, is Astoria. You took her from me, well not really, it's more like she chose you. Like I said before that wasn't really a bad thing, cause I moved on and found the light in the darkness that was my life. If you knew who she was you probably would say to me why don't you try living for her if not for your own sake. I tried that's why I got so far, but all the darkness swallowed me up. I jumped and I don't think I really regret it that much. Well when you find out the truth I think you will probably yell...follow your bracelet now.**

The bracelet led Harry and Astoria to the Owlery. Harry realized why Draco had led him here.

**Harry you understand why you're in the Owlery? This is where we became friends and where we found love. For you it was Astoria, and me it was someone close to you. You figured it out yet? Well that's all I have left to say for now. Send the voitters to Cindy Goode, although you know it's Luna. It's just a precaution if the letter gets intercepted.**

Harry does just that and then leaves with Astoria to further comfort her. Luna receives the letters and is happy, her curiosity about the other stack of voitters will be solved soon. She only needs to receive five more letters.

* * *

Okay I finished this chapter finally. I've been lazy and doing other things to entertain myself. Also spending time with my cousins. Next chapter might come out this week. Maybe I'll finish the story this week.

~Evangeline


	9. Hermione

I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I thought I give my readers a chapter before I leave. I probably won't have time to update during that time so here's the chapter.

~Evangeline

* * *

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't pretend that Draco wasn't here next to her. The time they spent together to help the school and get to know each other were wonderful memories for Hermione. Draco became her world after the war. Nobody knew that of course, but people were suspicious of them. She was his angel, or what he like to call her, Mina. It had been two weeks since her Draco went missing, she refused to believe that he was dead. His body wasn't found so that meant he could still be alive right? She remembered a ring that Drake gave to her, it was from WWW, that didn't matter, it's the thought that counts. Hermione put the ring on and went to sit on her bed. She remember the day he went missing Luna gave her back the ring and a letter. She must have left the ring in the Ravenclaw Tower when she went to visit Luna. Hermione then realized she never did read the letter and started looking around her room for it. She found the letter in the night stand.

**Hello my beautiful angel, don't worry I'm okay. I know you're being brave for me, I love you Mia! Don't ever doubt that Mina, it's not your fault that I'm gone. You should accept the truth that I'm not coming back, eventually you will. I don't want you to stay stuck in the time we spent together. Move on some how... Hermione, you are the light in the darkness that is my world. I tried so hard not to do this but what happened was, the darkness swallowed me further away from the light. I fought to get back to how it was but that never happened. I wish I hadn't done what I did but, Mina I just want to let you know why I did that. Mia the ring will lead the way, to our will not hear anything else from the letter until you go there. **

Hermione ran out of her room and dorm, she didn't need to follow the ring she knew what he was talking about. When she got there the letter didn't continue so she used the ring. Hermione went to the garden Draco and she created, no one knew about it she wanted other people to discover it and enjoy the view they had created. The ring led her down a path at the end was a swinging bench she sat down and then flowers started to grow.

**I created this just for us, I wanted to propose to you but then the darkness made me jump. Angel, you did nothing to jump off the tower it was others close to us. You will find out soon enough, I'm sorry, you need to send this voitter to Cindy Goode you then can owl it or just give it back to Luna. I'll love you forever Hermione.**

Hermione just sat there thinking about all her memories with Draco, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. She then starts to sob and eventually falls asleep on the bench. When she wakes up she owls the letter and goes back to the Head Dorm to get ready for the school day.

* * *

Sort of sad chapter right well I might write another chapter or two before I leave so wait for it and leave a review, thank you.

~Evangeline


	10. Neville and Ron

Neville was reading his herbology book in the Gryffindor Common Room when the envelope fell out of the book. He realized it was a letter Luna gave him some weeks ago, then wondered why he hadn't read it yet. Neville is still a little clumsy and forgetful. He finished reading the book then opened the letter.

**Hello Neville, were you a little surprised to hear my voice? You probably were, since I'm missing and could be dead. I say I might be dead by now. I don't really have a lot to say to you now Neville, but follow the bracelet and I'll tell you what I need to.**

Neville was wondering what bracelet Draco was talking about, then saw that there was a glowing light coming out of it. Few minutes later he found the bracelet. He thought he had nothing to lose so decide to follow the bracelet's directions. The bracelet had led Neville to the Whomping Willow.

**Do you remember what happened here Neville? We were almost becoming close friends before I jumped. What happened here couldn't let me really become close with you. This is where you thought Pansy and me were going to shag. Neville I wanted you to help me get away from her but you left me there to get taken advantage. That's all I really had to say. Give the letter back to Luna or owl it to her as Cindy Goode.**

Neville couldn't help but feel guilty now but he went back and owled the voitter to Luna.

Ron was trying to get to his bed in the dorm but the room was so messy. He then slipped on something. It was a bracelet and an envelope. He put on the bracelet and opened the letter when he got to his bed.

* * *

**Hey Weasley. I jumped off the tower because of you. Well not just you but you get my point. The bracelet's going to glow soon and I want you to follow it.**

Ron saw that the bracelet did glow so he got his broom to make a way through the mess. Eventually got to the quidditch pitch. He didn't know why Malfoy wanted him to come to the pitch.

**Ron do you remember that one party you offered me a ride back to the castle? The one that took place on the pitch? Do you remember what happened? Here let me remind you. As we were flying back to the castle we knocked over some crates filled with potions. Why they were there is a mystery. But the potions caused a magical fire. I suggest we tell someone about it but you decided to act like a prat. You left me there and continued to the castle. I tried to find someone of authority but it was too late the fire killed two people before the fire stopped. Send it to Cindy Goode and you will hear from me soon. Even though I'm dead I wrote some other letters like this before I jumped.**

Ron felt confused as why Draco would tell him this maybe in his next letter it will make more sense to him. He sent the letter and went back to his dorm.

* * *

Yay chapter done will start writing the next one now. Which might be up today as well.

~ Evangeline


	11. Daphne and Prof Snape

There are three chapters left. 13 and 14 are endings, 13 really is the real ending but I don't really want it to happen that's why there's another ending. The chapter after this one might be the longest one yet.

~ Evangeline

* * *

Daphne was sitting in the common room when Astoria handed her a letter. " I don't know what made you get on his list but just listen to him. I feel like we're going to hear from him soon." Her sister said slipping a necklace over her head. Astoria then went up to the dormitory, but as she was leaving Daphne could see a tear stream down her sister's face. She anxiously opened the envelope hoping to find out who or what made her sister cry.

**Daphne, just follow the necklace I'm ready to finish this.**

The necklace started to glow so Daphne knew it was one of those jewelery that could navigate the person wearing to their destination. Daphne ended up in front of the Room of Requirement.

**Daphne, what we did was a mistake. I couldn't take it anymore and I wouldn't ever cheat on her ever but I failed. I'm assuming that tomorrow you will have to come here again. I know this letter is vague but when ever you come back to the Room of Requirement you will learn more. Daph, sorry to say this I jumped because of you, I had to say that to Astoria too, you two weren't the only ones though. Send this to Cindy Goode and you won't here from me again until you come back here.**

Daphne couldn't believe that Draco just told her part of the reason he jumped. They weren't really close as Astoria was to him, but hopefully tomorrow she will learn more.

* * *

Professor Snape was cleaning his classroom when he found a letter. He continue to clean, after he finished, he opened the letter.

**Hello my godfather. You see the bracelet is glowing. Follow it but I suggest you call Luna to see you before you get there. Don't worry it isn't far, you go there everyday.**

Snape wondered why Draco left him a voitter, at least he was hearing from him it's possible he isn't dead. He followed the bracelet that he had put on his wand. On the way he sent a patronus to Luna.

Luna was sitting on her bed when she got Snape's patronus. "Miss Lovegood, we need to go over your potion and essay. Come to my office." Luna had a good feeling, Snape was the only voitter she needed. Luna decided to bring the stack of unopened voitters and wear her necklace.

**Uncle Sev I told you how I felt you did nothing for me. For now I just want you to help Luna. Luna you can open the letter on top of the stack of voitters now. It will tell you what you need to do.**

Luna opened the letter and read it. She and Professor Snape were to gather all the other people in the Room of Re quirement. Once that is completed, the voitters will be pass out according to how they were before but the 14th letter goes to Hermione as well. Snape got permission to have his classes cancel and excuse the needed students, for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be busy.


	12. Gathering

Been sightseeing and now I'm typing this chapter in London! I want to visit the set where they filmed HP but I won't be here for the next tour. :(

There's always next time, cause I definitely want to come back. I have to leave today though.

~Evangeline

* * *

Luna and Snape gathered the other participants. All of them were now in the Room of Requirement, sitting in a circle on chairs. Luna passed out the voitters. Since Pansy received the first voitter she had to open her's first. As she open the letter, broken hearts were flying out of the letter until it was fully open.

**Hello everyone. Ready to find out what you have done to me? Well Pansy started it all. When Luna's necklace starts glowing you all are going to follow her. Pansy was my first love or crush, what ever you want to call it. She was my first kiss.**

Luna's necklace started to glow, so everyone followed Luna while still holding on to their voitters. The necklace them to a tree by the lake. Pansy then explain this was where Draco and she had their first kiss while sobbing. Everyone sat down by the lake, then the letter continued.

**But after that... that's when everything went wrong. Sorry Pansy but you became a clingy bitch. Don't forget a snob as well. You lied and said I slept with you, when I didn't. The worst thing you did was rape me. You were one of my best friends before that but you decided to change for the worst. Bye Pansy I hope I don't have to ever see you again.**

The letter stopped and everyone turned and looked at Parvati, even Pansy who was still crying a little. Parvati opened the letter and blank pieces of paper flew out of it.

**Ah Parvati, you didn't do to much of anything wrong to me. You just caused a lot of trouble for me. If any of you remember, Parvati made a list of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. Also the only person on the list was me. A lot of guys were jealous but they didn't dare fight me. Well except for one. Have you figured who I was talking about Parvati? Hope you have, so Theo if you haven't asked her out yet stop being a ****chicken. Parvati, I'm flattered or was but...ugh just go ahead and open Theo's voitter I can't really explain in this letter.**

Theo opened the envelope and the letter popped out immediately.

**Theo you know we were best friends at one point. After all this is over ask Parvati out already since you thought a girl was worth our friendship. You had to feel jealous, couldn't stand her having a crush on me. Our friendship wasn't suppose to end, remember Slytherin is where you make your real friends. I guess you weren't my real friend then.**

The necklace glowed so the group followed Luna to the Slytherin Common Room. The Slytherin members including Ginny were shaking, eventually one of them decided to say the password. Blaise and Theo led the way to their dormitory.

**What's that American saying oh 'bros before hoes'. Well maybe I'll see you later Theo. Maybe.**

Ginny was next so she opened the envelope and cameras popped out then the letter began.

**Ginny you were feeling ambitious after your brothers opened their joke shop. Couldn't you have come with another idea? Really sell pictures of me undressing. In the muggle world that's considered illegal. You know everyone Ginny had help. Blaise helped her get in to this very dormitory. You will find out why in his voitter. Ginny, I'll repeat this again, you made me feel violated and unsafe in my dormitory. Sure I'm a git and maybe a prat but I'm sure I don't even deserve to feel like that. Blaise open your letter now.**

On command Blaise did just that, a blast of wind came out of the envelope and hit Blaise in the face.

**I wish I could've seen your face when the wind hit you. Really Blaise I didn't think greed was your kind of thing. Blaise agreed to help Ginny for a cut from her profit but really he wanted to end up in a relationship with her.**

* * *

I was lazy earlier when I came back home from vacation so I'm finally updating.

~Evangeline

* * *

**Blaise you don't really need anymore money, you could've figured another way to ask weaselette out. But no you decide to help her invade my privacy without my consent! You betrayed me! We were best friends, like brothers, but like Theo you ruined our friendship over a girl. You always were trying to get me up to the dorm. Even used the same excuse everytime that you needed help with homework. I felled for it too. When you die don't talk to me figure out a way to apologize first. I have no more to say to you.**

Hannah opened the letter and water splashed her face.

**Hannah, I never really thought Hufflepuffs were desperate. They're suppose to be hardworking and stuff like that. Shouldn't that include winning someone's affection? Well here's what Hannah did to me, she asked me out, I gently rejected. THEN, she asked for a shag. Cause of Pansy's rumors! I rejected and then walked away. The next day she went around lying that she slept with me. Hannah you put Hufflepuffs to shame, my cousin Tonks is a better example than you. Ah Astoria your turn.**

Astoria hesitantly opened the letter, lucky for her nothing happened to her before Draco's voice started reading the letter.

**Tori we grew up knowing that we was engaged. Remember all those times where we acted out how our wedding would be? You should've believed in me. I trusted that you wouldn't fall for Pansy's lies. But you did, I knew that our relationship wasn't really working out. We could've talk about it but you didn't decide to do that. You encouraged me to continue being a player. Which I really wasn't, our relationship didn't end well but we found our true significant others. In a way I forgive you, Harry take care of her and you pretty much know what your voitter is about but just want to tell the others. **

Harry opened the envelope and just sat back letting everyone hear how Draco was jealous of him. Along with some other things. It was Hermione's turn, everyone stared at her because she had two envelopes. Only the envelope labeled 9 could be open at that point so everyone disappointed and anxiously wanted to know what the 14th letter was about. Hermione opened the 9th voitter and hearts flew out and circled around her. The letter started and you could see that Hermione was very happy.

**Mia I never wanted this to happen. You could say I fell for you in 1st year, but I never got the courage to ask you out. Well I did finally sometime after Astoria left me. Hermione you're my light, don't ever forget that. You see everyone else Mina and I are or were in a secret relationship. I said were because I'm gone... anyways Hermione is only a part of this list because she deserves to know the truth and she's my light that I reached but after sometime I fell back down the hole I was trapped in. Why you ask because of Pansy, Neville, Ron, and Snape. I know your secret, Mione, I wish I could be there but how will I ever get back to the top of the hole?**

The letter ended and the rest of the group just stared at Hermione. They wanted to know what's her secret but they were too shocked to ask. The group finally got over Hermione's secret relationship, but then again realized that Neville did something wrong to Draco. They couldn't believe it , Neville then opened his voitter.

**Hi Neville. We almost became close friends. We would've if I ever got over the fact you didn't help me when I needed somebody the most. Yes what you thought was Pansy and me were going to shag. But no it was her raping me. I told you to help me Neville, you took it the wrong way and left to go back to the castle. Leaving me alone with her at the Whomping Willow. You believed her lies as well I wonder if you didn't would've you have saved me? Your turn Ron.**

The rest of the group never expected Neville to be involved in something like this. Well he wasn't really that involved but he could've save a friend. The group expected Ron to do something to Draco and he did but what? Ron opened the letter and he then dropped it cause the letter burned him.

**Ron remember what you caused that night? It wouldn't have happened if those boxes of potions weren't there. Ron was actually being polite to me for once. Everyone remember the party that us 8th years had on the quidditch pitch? Well Ron offered me a ride back to the castle and I accepted. Ron being a little drunk knocked over some of the boxes and then a magical fire occurred. I told Ron we needed to get help and he told me I was crazy and made me get off his broom. I tried to find someone to put out the fire but it wasn't stopped or noticed until it killed two people. Started feeling guilty yet Ron? Daphne your turn.**

Daphne opened the letter and Draco's voice started to talk fast.

**I want to get this over with, so basically I slept with Daphne. Why? Cause I finally gave in to the rumors and slept with someone who I wasn't with. I'm sorry Hermione, it was driving me crazy. Constantly hearing the rumors. I'm really sorry and finally we get to Snape.**

Snape opened his letter which covered his face in makeup making him look like a clown.

**Uncle Sev you were my godfather. I told you how I felt. Did you listen? No. You should've known I would do something stupid like this. I actually made sure you were going to pass by the Astronomy Tower before I jumped. I wanted you to see me fall and make you feel some sort of guilt. You want to know where my body went? Well Hermione open the last letter.**

Hermione opened the letter and confetti shot out of the envelope.

**Yes we made it to the last letter I've made. Sorry Hermione you probably don't want the group to know but I know that you're pregnant. I want you all to try to save me. Hermione I want to be there for you. If anyone could help me it would be you, Mia. So group you can find me before it's all too late or will you take your time and follow Luna's necklace. If you do choose to follow the necklace it's possible I'll still be alive or won't hopefully you'll find me before anything terrible happens. Where I've been all this time? Well when I jumped off the tower I accioed my broom which I had left at the base of the tower. Then flew into Hogsmeade, then apparated home. My mother knew I came home. She tried to convince me to stop this and return to Hogwarts. Did I stop this plan no, but I did return to Hogwarts. Good luck trying to find me.**

The moment Draco's voice stopped talking, Hermione bolted out of the dormitory. The rest of the group was shocked and finally snapped out of it and quickly followed Luna's necklace.

* * *

I edited some of the parts. So which ending should I write first? Good or Bad? Please review. If nobody reviews I'll choose.

~Evangeline


End file.
